dragontalesfandomcom-20200214-history
To Fly With Dragons
One day, six-year-old and four-year-old brother and sister Emmy and Max moved from Mexico into a new house in America. While enjoying the playroom, they discover an ancient dragon scale that transports them to Dragon Land, a world of fantasy that brims with talking trees, rainbow rivers, gnomes, giants – and dragons! While there, they meet Cassie, Ord, Zak, and Wheezie and help Ord find his missing tooth. Episode Summary The series begins with a shot of a moving van truck. Then we zoom to the left and see the outside of an American home. In front of it, was a six-year-old girl and a four-year-old boy, known as Emmy and Max. Emmy proceeds Max to check the new house out, while Max insists that he does not like the new house, claiming that it's dumb. Emmy tells Max that their parents have a suprise for them when they go inside. They both enter the playroom, which they both discover that it's designed with a dragon tapestry on the wall, which Emmy points out from her dragon book. While briefly enjoying the new house, Max finds a secret drawer, which Max tries to open himself, but failed. Emmy initially offers to help Max on his first try, and then helps him on the second try and then the drawer opens and Emmy and Max crahsed into a moving cardboard box and they wear it as a hat. Emmy and Max see the drawer, and discover an unknown case with a dragon pattern on it. She opens the case, and discovers an ancient magical dragon scale, similar to what she sees in her dragon book. Max insists that dragons aren't real, but Emmy maintains that she believes in them. Emmy then recites an ancient text inscribed in the case that reads as "I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart." Suddenly, the dragon tapestry on the wall comes to life and entangles Emmy and Max, and warps them to the then-unknown Dragon Land. While trying to figure out, where they are, Emmy looks on the ground and collects a rock that changed color from blue to red. Max then collects an oddly-shaped rock resembling a tooth, but Max did not notice that it was a tooth, instead calling the rock "pointy". Suddenly, Emmy calls Max's attention to two dragons in the sky, known as Ord and Cassie. Both of them were looking for Ord's first tooth that he lost when Cassie calls Ord's attention to Emmy and Max on the ground. They both decend from the sky to greet Emmy and Max for the first time. While greeting each other, Ord asks Max if he won't bite him, which gave Max a good laugh. Cassie then asks Emmy if dragons exist in their world, with Emmy's response that they exist "only in storybooks". Suprisngly and unsuspectedly thereafter, Ord's stomach growls, indicating that Ord forgot his morning snack. He looks through his pouch and takes out a handful of "Dragon Corn". He tosses the corn up in the air, and breathes fire on the corn, which turns the corn to popcorn. However, for Emmy and Max's safety, Cassie drags them both away from Ord's powerful firebreath. All of the characters are happy for eating, but Ord is still not happy since he still has not found his tooth. Ord and Cassie then take off for Singing Springs, but pause when they learn that humans can't fly. Cassie then offers Emmy to ride on her back, and Ord then offers Max to ride on his back. Max begun to hesitate, fearing that he might not like it. After a split decision, Max goes with Ord, and all four of them take off for Singing Springs. After arriving in Singing Springs, Ord goes to a nearby Knuckerhole and calls for Zak and Wheezie, a two-headed dragon who have declined that they've seen Ord's tooth, but they offer all of the gang to go inside the knuckerhole to see if it's there. After nearly making a mess in the knuckerhole, the gang head for the School in the Sky to see if Quetzal, their teacher, has seen Ord's tooth. Quetzal is happy to see children in Dragon Land for the first time in years. He takes the gang inside the school, where he tells the gang a story of a lonely dragon, who many years ago wished to play with real children. The dragon sprinkled magic dust on her shiniest dragon scales, and blew them clear out of Dragon Land. When children were lucky enough to find one of her scales, they could visit Dragon Land anytime they wanted to. Emmy points out that she and Max must have found one of her scales, then Ord starts bawling over not finding his tooth. Ord then shows Quetzal the spot in his mouth where his tooth was. Max then takes out the "rock" he found earlier and gives it to Ord, which he takes as his missing tooth. He then thanks Max for finding his tooth. Ord then takes his tooth into a case, which he explains to Emmy and Max that whenever a dragon loses a tooth, they get to make a wish. He blows his tooth, with his wish that Emmy and Max would always come to Dragon Land to play every day. Quetzal tells the kids that the scale at their house will glow when their new friends want to play. But Emmy and Max did not know how to go home. Quetzal allows them to say their good-byes and teaches Emmy and Max the rhyme, "I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time". They both recite the phrase and were warped back home. After arriving back home, Emmy goes to see the scale back in it's case. She then explains that she can't wait to go back to Dragon Land again, and so does Max. Then, their mom calls up from downstairs to ask how they like the new house. Emmy and Max acted like Wheezie while responded with "Loooooove it!" and laughed and giggled. Memorable Quotes Notes Trivia *The scene where Max and Emmy say the rhyme to go home ? was recycled later in Quibbling Siblings. *Some of the scenes from this episode will be repeated a little differently in To Fly with a New Friend, where Enrique will join the cast. *This episode marks the pilot of the Dragon Tales series. Cast *Emmy *Max *Ord *Cassie *Zak and Wheezie *Quetzal Category:Episodes Category:Season 1